Scandal
by Ri Yong Kim
Summary: Kyu mencintai Wook yang notebane kekasih sang hyung Yesung, dan Yesung mengetahui hubungan Kyu dan wook di blakangnya, dan Bagaimana endingnya? Broken Yewook, Broken KyuWook, Sungmin (Judul dan cerita kaga nyambung) absurd


**SCANDAL**

**Rate: T-M**

**Genre: Romance / Hurt**

**Cast: Broken:YeWook, Kyuhyun RyeoWook, Sungmin**

**Warning: ooc, typo, abal, aneh, random, absurd, Boys Lover**

**Summary: Kyu mencintai Wook yang notebane kekasih sang hyung Yesung, dan Yesung mengetahui hubungan Kyu dan wook di blakangnya, dan Bagaimana endingnya?**

* * *

Malam semakin larut dan hujan mengguyur kota Seoul tanpa berhenti, cuaca dingin membuat sebagian orang memutuskan untuk tinggal dirumah menghangatkan badan disebuah kamar tampak 2 orang namja sedang bergumul diatas ranjang, tak peduli kebisingan dan dinginya cuaca diluar sana, mereka tampak menikmati aktivitas yang mereka lakukan saat ini.

"Cpk...cpk...cpk...engh...Ohhhh"

"eng...sss...ne cagi..., wae"

"Mooreee...pleaseee...moooreeee"

"As you wish chagi"

"Deeepppp ahhhhhh shiiiittttt thereeee ..."

"Oh...Shit...cagiiiii...se...mp..ithhhhh"

"Aku sampai..."

"Bersama"

"AAAAH...SSSShhhhhh"

Erangan demi erangan hingga salah satu dari mereka sampai, tanpa menyadari seseorang di luar mendengar apa yang mereka lakukan, dan orang itu hanya bisa tertawa miris dalam hati... akhirnya dia melangkah meninggalkan apartemennya yang ia tempati bersama sang tunangan. yah dia mengetahui sejak lama tentang hal ini, awalnya dia tak menyadari dan tak mempercayai, dia terlalu menyayangi 2 orang itu hingga sekarang dia mendengar dan melihat sendiri apa yang mereka bedua lakukan. dan kali ini dia tak bisa menutup mata akan hal ini, tapi dia juga tak bisa berbuat apapun.

Seorang Namja manis sedang duduk di hadapan seorang namja tampan beriris bulan sabit, dia sedang meminum kopinya sambil memandangi sang namja tampan, dia pun menaruh gelas itu dan berkata.

"Hyung...jangan baboo...mau sampai kapan hyung diam seperti itu terus tanpa bertindak?"

"Mwo? Kau tau Min?"

"Hah...Ne aku tau hyung"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Min..."

"Lupakan dia dan pergilah yang jauh"

"..."

"Miane hyung...bukan aku bermaksud memisahkanmu atau mengusirmu"

"Ne, kau benar Min... kalau itu buat dia bahagia, aku akan melakukanya, aku akan melepaskanya dan pindah ke jepang, kebetulan aku di mutasi ke sana"

"Hyung... miane"

"Kau tak salah Min, ide mu bagus sekali, bila tak ada yang mau mengalah biar aku dan dia saja yang mengalah"

Setelah itu tak ada obrolan lagi di antara mereka, mereka sedang dalam pikiran masing - masing entah apa yang mereka pikirkan, hingga sebuah pertanyaan telontar.

"Kapan Hyung akan pergi?"

"2 hari lagi min..."

"Ne..."

Pagi yang cerah Seorang namja manis sedang terduduk di bawah pohon sakura, dia sedang menunggu sang kekasih yang meminta menemuinya. tak berapa lama sosok yang ditunggu pun datang.

"Wookie...Mian, aku datang terlambat"

"Ne, Hyung... aku juga baru sampai"

"Ah...ne..."

"Kenapa hyung mengajak ku bertemu? kita kan bisa bertemu di apartemen nanti, apa hyung merindukanku?"

"Ne..."

"Hyung, gwanca?"

"Gwancana Wookie..."

"Oh..."

"Wookie..."

"Ne hyung?"

"Sebaiknya Kita sudahi saja ne hubungan ini... dan cincin itu blh kau lepas wookie"

"Kenapa Hyung? kenapa?"

"Hyung, akan berangkat ke jepang bsk, hyung dimutasi ke jepang"

"Wookie...akan menunggu hyung"

"Ani...kau tak usah menunggu hyung, biarkan hyung wookie"

"Hyung..."

"Wookie... berbahagialah bersama Kyu ne, itu saja yang hyung minta"

"Hy..hyung"

"Ne, hyung tau semuanya Wookie"

"Hiks...hiks...Hyung...hiks...mian"

"Ne, tak apa, hyung sadar cinta wookie bukan untuk hyung, Hyung hanya batu loncatan wookie saja, kau lebih bahagia bersama Kyu ketimbang bersama hyung"

"Ani hyung hiks...hiks...Wookie mencintai hyung hiks"

"Ssstt... Wookie...menikahlah dengan Kyu, ne? Kyu sangat mencintaimu, dan mian Hyung terlalu babo tak menyadari ini"

"Hiks...hyung salah hiks...Wookie mencintai hyung, hanya Yesung hyung hiks...wookie mohon hyung, hiks aku minta maaf hyung hiks...kyu aku, aku tak mencintai kyu hiks"

"Wookie... selam tinggal ne, Mian..."

Setelah itu Yesung beranjak dari tempat itu meninggalkan Wookie yang menangis tersedu - sedu.

"ANDWEEEE Hyungieee...hiks...hiks...wookie mohon...Mianhe...hiks...hyungiee kembali hiks...hiks"

Wookie pun pulang menuju apartemennya, lebih tepanya apartemen Yesung yang sudah berganti pemilik, menjadi milik Wookie, sesampainya di apartemen dia membuka pintu dan duduk di sofa.

"Cagi kau pulang? OMONAAAA...Apa yang terjadi cagi?"

"Hiks...hiks... Yesung hyung akan pergi hiks..."

"Maksudmu cagi?"

"Kyu...hiks...yesung hyung tau apa yang kita lakukan hiks...dan dia memutuskan pergi hiks... aku mencintainya Kyu hiks...hiks"

"...Miane Wookie cagi Miane..."

Seorang namja tampan sedang berjalan menuju pesawat yang akan membawa dia ke jepang, dia tak memberitahu siapapun tentang keberangkatanya yang dipercepat, karena dia tak ingin ada orang yang mengantarnya. saat sedang menunggu.

"Hyung"

"Su...ngmin? kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Hiks...hiks...hyung pabooo, kenapa tak memberitahuku kalau keberangkatan hyung dipercepat?"

"Mianhe, min...hyung tak ingi ada yang tau..."

"Apa kau tidak menganggapku ada Kim Yesung eoh? hiks hyung jahat"

"Ne, mian mian ming"

Tak lama terdengar suara. _**Penerbangan menuju Tokyo akan segera berngkat, penumpang seklaian di harap menaiki pesawat.**_

"Min...hyung sudah harus berangkat"

"Ne, hyung hari - hati"

"Jaga dirimu baik - baik ne min"

"Ne, hyung juga"

Seorang namja manis sedang terduduk di pinggir ranjang masih dalam keadaan menangis, namja tampan di sebelahnya hanya bisa memandangi namja manis itu dia merasa bersalah dan tak tahu harus bagaimana, tiba - tiba dering handphoen berbunyi. dan Wookie pun mengangkatnya.

"Yobose-"

"..."

TRAK

"ANDWEEEEEE HIKS...hikss...Sungie hiks...Andweee..."

Sang namja tampan pun cepat - cepat mengangkat telepon dan dia hanya bisa terdiam menangis...

_"Hallloooo...wookiee...apa kau masih di situ? Yesung hyung mengalami kecelakaan pesawat wookie, pesawatnya meledak saat lepas landas hiks... dia berangkat lebih cepat dari jadwal...haloooo_"

TUTUUUT...TUUTTT

Langin mendung, di serai rintik - rintik hujan yang membasahi area pemakan dimana Kim Yesung di kuburkan, banyak pelayat yang mengantar kepergian Yesung, pelayat mulai meninggalkan area pemakaman hingga 2 namja masih betah di situ.

"Hiks...Hyungie...hiks...Mianeee...hiks...hyungiee e bangunnnnn maafkan wookie hyungiieee hiks..."

"Wookie...kita pulang ne"

"Ani... pergi kau Kyu, semua ini salah mu, seandainya kau tak mendekatiku hiks...hiks... pergi... Hyungieeee hikssssss"

"Miane Hyung hiks...miane,,,,wookie..."

Setelah itu Kyu meninggalkan Wookie dengan perasaan menyesal, dan bersalah melukai satu -satunya hyung yang ia miliki, dan menghancurkan pernikahan dengan kekasih hyungnya, seandainya dia tidak tergoda mungkin tak akan terjadi hal ini, dia sangat menyesalinya. sementara Wookie masih di depan nisan Yesung masih dengan menangis meraung - raung

"Hyungie...hiks...bangun...ppali...wookie mohonn...hiksss..."

"..."

"Biarkan Wookie, menyusl hyungiiee neee..."

Tanpa sadar seorang bayangan putih melihat kejadian itu dengan sedih, dia mencoba mendekati Wookie dan berkata.

"_Sudahlah wookie-ie jangan sedih, hyung akan sedih bila kau begini, carilah kebahagiaan mu cagi..." _

"Hyungie...hiks...hyungie...kau kah itu? kalau itu maumu hyungie..."

END

**Author Curcol:**

**Yeeeee Absurdddd, judul gak nyambung ma cerita yeeee authornya maboookkk yeee waiting you udh mao tamat dan terbitlah ide absurd nan geje ini miane readers kalo ff absurd ini membuat kalian sebal karena Wookie tidak dengan siapapun ini bukan Prologe one shot aje**

**Kalo dh baca mohon riview, kritik dan saran Readers heheh**


End file.
